Clash: Meeting Of The Swordmasters!
Haru woke up one morning under a tree in the ruins of Tonika Village, his sister was sleeping close by with a blanket wrapped around her. Haru was wearing his usual skeletal mask, a black cloak that reaches his ankles, plain long black pants, a long sleeve black shirt, and bandages that go from his elbows to the tip of his finger tips. Haru scratched his head tiredly before he got to his feet and looked around. It was a nice day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. If Haru had to guess the temperature, he would guess that it was around 70 degrees Fahrenheit. After he got to his feet he went to work by himself. oday he was looking through the ruins of the city to see if he could supplies. That's when he heard someone and judging from the footsteps, he guessed that it wasn't his sister. Shai was walking around the strange village, hearing rumors about the legendary Kenjutsu God being in this area. His white and blue robe flowed along with his hair as he walked around. "He should around here somewhere.." He thought. Shai turned and saw a man wearing a cloak. "That skeletal mask.. That's him alright.." Shai walked closer getting the mans attention. "I've been looking for you sir.." Haru had just picked up a rusty looking sword when he heard the being talk. He dropped the sword and turned to look at the man. His wise red eyes examined the man before asking: "Why are you looking for me." Haru thought that he knew the answer already, Shinobi and swordsman only look for him to challenge him, spar with him, or ask to become his apprentice. Shai ran his fingers in his hair, then opening his arms up. "I heard your one of the greatest sword masters in this world. I've come to learn your style." Shai quickly threw up all his swords and assumed Acrobat position. "This is my only style, the Acrobat." Haru was well informed about the Acrobat style, he has faced many opponents who used it. Haru nodded to show that he was willing to spar with the man. "My sword style is the ancient sword style of Seiken." Haru said as his famous sword appeared in his right hand. Haru bent his knees and he lowered his sword hand so that the point of the sword was close to the ground. Shai lifted up his eyebrows, hearing the name of the unfamiliar style. "I've never heard of it.." Shai put all his swords away, and got closer to the swordsman. "Care to show me your style?" Shai activated his Sharingan, wanting to get the details. Haru notice the man activate his Sharingan and tried to think of a technique that would reveal to much about his sword style. He's already had one apprentice, he didn't want someone else to learn the secrets of his sword style. Haru pointed to a brick wall 5 feet away from him with his sword. He ran toward the thick brick wall and when he was close enough he preformed a lung at the wall with his sword hand extend. As soon as the tip of the blade touched the wall, Haru twisted his whole sword arm with so much force that it created a big dent in the wall. "The name technique is Rasenblade." Haru said. "Do not worry. I won't copy every little detail. I'm just interested in the style." Shai picked up his sword, attempting to do the same thing the man had performed. "Don't worry, I won't stay long. After I've seen enough, I'll disappear." "What would you like to see?" Haru asked as he turned to look at the man. It was hard for Haru to demonstrate what he can do without an opponent. "If you make 20 or so clones I can show you a technique that might interest you." Haru suggested. Shai stood there, smiling. "I have heard stories of your legendary style,Seiken." Shai created about twenty clones and had them surround Haru. "Here's your opponents to show it off." The clones then charged at Haru, ready for his attack. Haru kept his body relaxed as he watched the clones charge at him. When the first clone was within striking range, he aime a vertical strike at the clone at blinding speed. Due to the fact that his sword can absorb chakra, even the tinniest scratch can dispel the clone. As the other clones reached him, he swung his sword at each of the clones with incredible speed, power, and even skill. Haru made sure none of his movements were wasted and if he happened to miss, he would follow up with a powerful punch or kick that was aimed at the clone. Shai began observing, sending out more clones, increasing the power of them. "Don't hold back!" Shouted Shai. The clones then pulled out swords of their own, activating Sharingans. "Is this better for you,Kenjutsu God?" Shai exclaimed. Haru ran toward the new set of clones and he aimed a fury of attacks with his sword as well as a couple of kicks. Haru was still not showing his true strength, not even close. After all, he still isn't using the dual sword version of his sword fighting style. Haru was the only who had ever perfected it and he didn't feel like showing that to a sharingan user. "How does he move so fast?" Shai thought. He produced more and more clones, each time getting strongrer. "'' I can tell he's holding back.. I wonder what I should do to unlock more power from him.." "Time to end this." Haru thought as he ran toward the new set of clones. As Haru ran he rapidly slashed at the air in front of him a couple of times. This created 10 strong shockwaves of chakra that would hopefully destroy the new set of clones. "''He's holding back.." Shai noticed. "Let's force that technique out of him." Sending out three clones, he commanded them to spin around Haru, causing a dust cloud. With the wind concentrated in a single point, the other clones jumped in, sword in hand ready to slash. Haru didn't need his eyes to know the attack was coming. Haru has a superhuman hearing and smell. "How annoying." Haru thought as he extended his left hand in the drection of the clone. He would then release a lot of chakra at once. This would result in not only blocking the attack but also half of the clones would be blown away if successful. "Are you done testing me yet?" Haru asked. Shai dispersed all of the clones and revealed his true body. "Actually, I am. You're a pretty strong sword user." Shai threw his swords in the air, and caught them in different positions. "Acrobat." Shai whispered. He jumped in the air, spinning and twirling towards Haru. With the help of the area surrounding Haru and his opponent's blades, Haru uses circular footwork to weave around his opponent and ultimately end up behind the opponent. Once behind his opponent, Haru aims a diagonal slash that's directed at the opponent's shoulder. As he does this he channels Yin chakra to his sword, if the opponent were to try and block it Haru's sword would become temporally intangible. If that happens it would become tangible again Haru's sword has successfully passed through Haru's opponents' swords. Shai turned, smiling. "I don't like an easy opponent!" Shai turned himself to a magnet and pushed back Haru. "I won't easily be stopped!" Shai growled. Haru was pushed back only a couple of inches and he didn't look phased at all. After he was pushed back he moved at such speeds that he appeared behind Shai almost instantaneously. Once he was behind his opponent he aimed a horizontal cut which was directed at the opponents back. When Haru's sword was an inch away Haru vanished again but this time he was in front of his opponent. Once in front of his opponent he aimed a powerful side kick at his opponent's chest. If it was successful it would push his opponent back 10 meters. Thanks to his magnetized body, Shai was able to absorb the kick head on, trapping Haru in the magnetic force. Shai placed his hand on Haru and smiled. "Your really good with swords my dear sir, but your style lacks something... Magnet Release: Magnetic Prison!" At that moment, Shai trapped Haru in a sphere of magnetic force, making it unable for Haru to move his limbs.